


Stories from the Duck's Back

by Poison_Love_Words



Series: Life, Love, and Drag [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark & Wade Wilson Friendship, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: Here will be a collection of side stories that don't quite fit in the Drag Me Up main story.Just how did Tony and Wade become co-owners of a drag club?Thor had a dream for his life before his father's death.Crystal Winter's first night at Duck's Back.Loki's Interview at Asgardian Security and Duck's Back.And many more!





	Stories from the Duck's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I've had a ton of these ideas floating around in my grey matter. Decided to write them down, a lot of them may give some insight into Drag Me Up.
> 
> Enjoy!

“We should go into business together,” Wade randomly calls out from beneath a pile of clothing. He’s been searching for his lucky shirt for the past 10 minutes. Tony and Thor are sprawled on Thor’s bed waiting for their friend to realize the shirt is actually in the closet, hanging up. Neither mentions this to Wade, rules of the dorm bets and all. 

Tony holds up four fingers to Thor as he replies to Wade, “Go into business with the guy who only passed accounting because he stole my note, no thanks.”

Thor lets out a snort, “Also the guy who slept through Entrepreneurship.”

“Hey now! I aced that course in my sleep!” Wade pops up from under his bed, hair mussed and face alight with annoyance, “You on the other hand barely managed that B,” he narrows his eyes at Thor before turning his attention to Tony. “Starky-poo. Buddy. Pal. Snark to my Banter. You and me, we are made to be partners,” Wade pauses as Tony arches a brow at him, “in business!”

Tony drops his head back to the bed with a groan, “Wade, we have three weeks left before we graduate. Soon we are all going to go our separate ways and see each other in ten years for the reunion.”

Wade lets out a horrified gasp, “Lies! I refuse to listen to your lies Stark.” Wade pouts at Tony, “You know for a fact that we are all getting an apartment in town while Thor kicks ass at culinary school, you avoid responsibility, and I try not to make you both look back with my fabulous self.” 

“Just checking for brain damage,” Tony laughs, “Come on Wade, find your shirt and let’s go. I don’t want to miss Ditty Do’s opening number.” 

“Ahhh Ditty, I could do her any time.” Thor sighs with a wiggle of his eyebrows, right before Tony whacks him upside the head with a rolled-up magazine.

“Theodore Odinson, you know better than to objectify a lady.” 

“Ohhhh pulling out the full name,” Wade interjects from the closet, “He’s not in the doghouse yet folks. The middle name has yet to be uttered.” 

“Wade Ryan Wilson, for that you are now DD.” Tony barks out as he uses the magazine to point at Wade. “Now Thor, as much as I agree with you about Ditty. It is unsightly to demean her into a sexual object.”

Thor gives Tony a confused look, “So when you said ‘damn, I bet Singula Womyn is a wild ride in bed’ you weren’t objectifying her?” 

Tony’s ears go pink as he sputters, “That doesn’t count,” Tony holds up a hand as both Wade and Thor try to speak, “I was drunk.” Tony sniffs as he ignores Thor’s outraged cries, “Thor, we all know your mouth is faster than your brain. Trying to teach you this now before it gets you in real trouble.”

Thor stops mid-rant with a contemplative look. He begrudgingly nods to Tony with a sigh. Wade lets out a whooping laugh, “Foreshowing!” He giggles as he smooths out his shirt and stands before his friends, “Come on losers, it’s time to pine over some drag queens.”

Thor hands over a folded bill to Tony as the two get up. The trio continues to bicker as they leave their dorm and head for Wade’s clunker of a car.

*********************

Wade looks around the club with a critical eye. They’ve been coming to Guys and Queens since their freshmen year. Back then they were only able to come to amateur night, it was the only night which allowed underage patrons. It was the only LGBTQ+ club in the area, which was the only reason they still visited it. The drag shows were nice enough, but the clue itself left a lot to main story. The music was too loud, the lighting too dark, and the bartenders too rude. The club was also outdated, with peeling laminate floors and dingy walls. The worst part was the atmosphere. People generally had to shout to be heard over the music, so most only came for one of two reasons. The drag or the hook-up. Taking a drink of his much watered-down gin and tonic Wade snorts as he notices Thor engaging in the second.

Tony glances up from his own whiskey with an arched brow. He glances at Wade’s drink and narrows his eyes with pursed lips, “Wade, are you drinking?”

Wade grins at Tony, “Duh.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “Alcohol?” He grits out.

Wade waves a dismissive hand, “Hardly. Josiah is handling the bar tonight.”

Tony glances back at the bar before shrugging his shoulders, “Touché.”

“So, about our talk before,” Wade abruptly shouts at Tony, “I know what business we _need_ to open.” He bounces in his seat as he gives Tony a bright smile.

“Not this again.” Tony pinches the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. He looks at Wade, “You might as well tell me now before you die from excitement.”

Wade completely ignores his sarcasm, “We are going to open a drag club.” Wade exclaims with jazz hands.

Tony stares at him for a moment, “Wade, do you smell toast?”

Wade squints at Tony, “One of these days I am going to get offended at your continual reference to my mental instability.” He turns away from Tony with a huff, “If I were able to feel more than one emotion at a time I’d be really hurt right now. As it stands, I’m too happy about our new drag club.”

“A few things wrong with that statement, 1. You are putting your cart before your horse and 2. We are already in a drag club.” Tony sips his whiskey as he watches Wade flails and makes annoyed faces at him.

“First off, no this is happening, and second this is a nightclub which occasionally has drag shows and impersonates a place that accepts everyone.” Wade glares around the club, “How many times have we encountered prejudice here?”

Tony sets his glass down without taking a drink. He looks around, most of the men are either muscular, styled within an inch of their life eye-candy or young, pretty, and vapid. Sure, Thor fits in physically, but his good nature and inability to flirt tends to leave him on the outside with Tony and Wade. Sitting there looking around, Tony finds himself entertaining the idea of opening a club that was more accepting. He looks back at Wade. Wade is sitting quietly with a small smile, the one he gets when he’s figured something out. 

Tony knocks back the rest of his drink, “Let’s get out of here. Denny’s is open down the road, we can discuss this idea more, over some pancakes.”

Wade lets out a cheer as he grabs Tony’s hand and begins to lead him out of the club. He stops suddenly, and Tony bumps into him, “What about Thor?”

They both look back to the dance floor where Thor is lip-locked with a tall, pale, dark-hair man. The two aren’t even pretending to dance to the pounding music. Tony and Wade share a look before they continue out the door. 

That night, over pancakes and coffee, Tony and Wade draw up their plan for the perfect (everyone is welcome) drag club. That morning, over coffee and Red Bull, they contact a realtor. That night, over Chinese take-out and beer, they toast to Duck’s Back, their up and coming premier drag club.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Not My Father's Perfect Son


End file.
